Home Point
category:TransportationCategory:Targetable Pointsde:Heimatpunkt The preset location a KO'd character returns to if the character is not Raised in the allotted time, or when the character chooses not to wait for the full allotted time. It is also the name applied to large, glowing blue crystals spread throughout towns and cities in Vana'diel. Players may set their individual Home Points at these crystals. Characters may only have one set Home Point at any given time. Home Points may also be set at the location of any Outpost or Border Guard outside of a town/city, as well as any Mog House exit (with the sole exception of Al Zahbi). To set a Mog House exit as the Home Point, simply change your Main Job inside your Mog House (you may change it back to its previous job if you wish) and upon exiting, confirm to set your Home Point at that location. The process of returning to one's Home Point after being KO'd is commonly referred to as "HPing". It is not to be confused with other terms that HP can represent. HPing results in no Experience Points recovered from being KO'd (if EXP loss was incurred), but it does result in the character being revived with full Hit Points and no Weakness. It is possible to return to your Home Point without being KO'd via the magic effect Warp. This effect can be gained in a number of ways, including the following: * Casting Warp on yourself, or having Warp II cast on you. * Using a Scroll of Instant Warp. * Using an Enchanted Item, such as a Warp Cudgel. If a means of Warp is not available, some players may elect to intentionally let their characters be KO'd as a means of quick transit to their Home Point. This process is commonly referred to as Blood Warping. The EXP lost in this particular process can be averted by spending the Ninja 2 hour ability: Mijin Gakure, which kills you, but does not net any EXP loss. (As of Dec. 10, 2013 Update You can now warp to any Home Point as long as you Been to it and examined it after the update.) Locations Cities Adoulin Eastern Adoulin *Home Point #1. G-6 Western Adoulin *Home Point #1. E-9 Aht Urhgan Aht Urhgan Whitegate *Homepoint #1. H-9 Nashmau *homepoint #1. G-8 Bastok Bastok Markets *Homepoint #1. F-9 *Homepoint #2. E-7 *Homepoint #3. I-6 Metalworks *Homepoint #1. I-8 Bastok Mines *Homepoint #1. I-8 *Homepoint #2. K-8 Port Bastok *Homepoint #1. J-7 *Homepoint #2. J-13 Jeuno Lower Jeuno *Home Point #1. G-11 *Home Point #2. I-5 Ru'Lude Gardens *Home Point #1. H-8 *Home Point #2. I-9 *Home Point #3. F-9 Upper Jeuno *Home Point #1. F-5 *Home Point #2. I-11 *Home Point #3. G-9 Port Jeuno *Home Point #1. J-8 *Home Point #2. F-8 San d'Oria Northern San d'Oria *Home Point #1. E-8 *Home Point #2. J-7 *Home Point #3. K-9 Port San d'Oria *Homepoint #1. G-9 *Homepoint #2. J-9 *Homepoint #3. H-10 Southern San d'Oria *Homepoint #1. G-10 *Homepoint #2. J-9 *Homepoint #3. M-5 Windurst Port Windurst *Homepoint #1. F-7 *Homepoint #2. B-4 *Homepoint #3. L-4 Windurst Walls *Homepoint #1. F-7 *Homepoint #2. C-12 *Homepoint #3. I-11 Windurst Waters *Homepoint #1. G-7 *Homepoint #2. K-11 Windurst Woods *Homepoint #1. H-9 *Homepoint #2. K-10 *Homepoint #3. F-7 *Homepoint #4. J-12 Other areas The Middle Lands Castle Zvahl Keep *Homepoint #1. G-7 Den of Rancor *Homepoint #1. E-4 Fei'Yin *Homepoint #1. K-8 Giddeus *Homepoint #1. G-12 Mhaura *Homepoint #1. H-8 Norg *Homepoint #1. H-9 Palborough Mines *Homepoint #1. H-10 Quicksand Caves *Homepoint #1. D-5 Rabao *Homepoint #1. F-10 Ru'Aun Gardens *Homepoint #1. H-4 *Homepoint #2. E-7 *Homepoint #3. F-10 *Homepoint #4. K-7 *Homepoint #5. J-10 Selbina *Homepoint #1. I-8 Tavnazia *Homepoint #1. I-6 Yughott Grotto *Homepoint #1. J-6 Ulbuka Ceizak Battlegrounds *Homepoint #1. H-6 Foret de Hennetiel *Homepoint #1. F-10 Morimar Basalt Fields *Homepoint #1. E-5 Yorcia Weald *Homepoint #1. E-9 Marjami Ravine *Homepoint #1. H-7 Kamihr Drifts *Homepoint #1. I-7 Shadowreign Bastok Markets (S) *Homepoint #1. F-9 Southern San d'Oria (S) *Homepoint #1. G-10 Windurst Waters (S) *Homepoint #1. G-7 .